The World of Endless Tears
by Saiyan Moon Goddess
Summary: Prequel to Ginkoneko Hikari A new evil comes to Earth and says he's looking for 'the one with silver hair'. He raises hell on Earth. A war between good and evil. Will Tenchi and Ryoko survive? Who will be the last one standing? WARNING! Character Death
1. Happiness in Life Never Lasts Forever

The World of Endless Tears By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: Happiness in Life Never Lasts Forever  
  
Planet Earth, a beautiful but primative world. Okayama, were the Masaki shrine is. It's a quiet but pretty night, the sky is filled with stars and a full moon.  
  
Near the shrine and the house, there's the big tree called Funaho, Yosho's old ship. Right there, sitting on one of its branches, there is a woman, who's eyes are shining like the stars. She stares at the moon and sighs. She loves to sit there and watch the moon, it's one of her favorite spots. She passes a hand through her spiky hair.  
  
"Tenchi." she whispered.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
"Huh?" she looked down and saw a man standing at the foot of the tree, he had short, spiky, black hair and dark brown eyes. He had also finished his education a long time ago, and he was now 21 years old.  
  
"Oh, hi Tenchi." Ryoko said.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here." Tenchi said. "You didn't come to dinner."  
  
"I wasn't hungry." she replied.  
  
"But I was going to give you something." Tenchi said.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"You have to come down first."  
  
Ryoko teleported in front of him. The moonlight made her hair shine in the night and her body was more visible. But this wasn't the Ryoko that Ginkoneko knew. This Ryoko had warm fair skin instead of pale and cold, she had two golden irises, full of life, instead of her sparkling, distant, silver eyes, and her hair was still spiky, but it was cyan-colored instead of silver. She looked more like Ginkoneko. She held an half innocent, half curious-looking expresion as she stared at Tenchi.  
  
"What is it?" she said.  
  
"Ryoko, do you love me?" he asked, a little nervous and blushing.  
  
"What kind of question is that, Tenchi?" Ryoko said. "Of course I love you. Words can not express my feelings for you."  
  
Ryoko blushed as well. Ever since she united with Zero, she can't hide anything from Tenchi. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Well, I had to tell you something." he said, taking out a small velvet box and giving it to her. "I...I love you too."  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened as she opened the velvet box and saw a beautiful engagement ring. Ryoko looked at Tenchi with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi...I...I don't know what to say.", Ryoko said.  
  
"Just tell me one thing.", Tenchi said. "Will you give me the great honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Oh Tenchi, of course I will!" Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi took the ring and placed it on her finger of her left hand. Ryoko hugged him tighly and kissed him, he did the same.  
  
"Ryoko, you've made me happier than you'll ever realize." Tenchi said.  
  
One morning, at the Masaki house, everyone is eating. Tenchi announced his engagement to Ryoko. Ayeka was very sad, but she accepted her loss and became a good friend of Ryoko's. She went back to Jurai to claim the throne. Sasami stayed with Tenchi, very happy for him and Ryoko. Washu stayed too, of course. She returned to her adult form, saying that she looked more like a mother to Ryoko that way. Kiyone somehow managed to get a promotion for her and Mihoshi, and they both went back to headquarters. Ryo-ohki often stayed with Ryoko, Sasami, or Washu.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding. All of their friends assisted, including Ayeka, who was now the new Empress of Jurai. She was talking with Ryoko, who was dressed in royal Jurai robes. Now that Ayeka was in charge and her father wasn't around anymore, Ayeka revealed Tenchi's identity as prince of Jurai to all Juraians, she also told Ryoko's real story when she was under Kagato's control. Surprisingly, the people of Jurai welcomed her with open arms (after hearing the truth, of course) as she and Tenchi prepared to have their wedding at the palace. Ryoko held a golden box as she and Ayeka talked.  
  
"Once again, thank you for helping me find this, Ayeka." Ryoko said. "Tenchi will love it."  
  
"Yes, I know." Ayeka said. "I'm going to check on him."  
  
Ayeka went outside of Ryoko's room and went into Tenchi's room, where servants helped him dress for his wedding. Tenchi looked frustrated.  
  
"Well, if it isn't his highness, prince Tenchi Masaki of Jurai." Ayeka giggled at his frown.  
  
"Why do you always have to throw that at my face everytime you see me?" said Tenchi, and he turned to the servants. "That's enough. Leave me alone, I can dress by myself."  
  
The servants turned to Ayeka, who nodded. The servants bowed to Ayeka and Tenchi and left the room. Tenchi grabbed a silver box on his bed and turned to Ayeka.  
  
"I can't wait to give Ryoko my gift." he said. "And I couldn't have find it if you had not help me. Thank you Ayeka."  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Ayeka. "I've recieved enough thank yous for today. Now let's go to that wedding."  
  
Ayeka left the room, Tenchi following her.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had a beautiful wedding at the palace. A lot of men were baffled as they saw how beautiful Ryoko looked that night. Tenchi noticed this and kept her close to him all the time, glaring at any man who dared come close to the woman he loves. Tenchi sure changed a lot after he proposed to Ryoko, or maybe he was like this ever since he met her, it's just that Ryoko didn't knew many men other than himself on Earth.  
  
After they married, a ball followed soon after. The palace was filled with people. It was too crowded, so the married couple went to a balcony with a big fountain of Jurai symbols. They stared at the full moon in the sky as they held to each other.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Ryoko?" said Tenchi.  
  
"Yes, but I think back on Earth is even more beautiful." said Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, now that we're alone, I can give you your wedding present." said Tenchi. "I've been waiting all night for this."  
  
"Really Tenchi?" said Ryoko. "I was just about to say the same thing."  
  
Tenchi took out a silver box and Ryoko took out a golden box. They smiled and gave each other their presents.  
  
"Let's open them at the same time." said Tenchi.  
  
"Okay." said Ryoko.  
  
They opened their respective boxes and gasped as the saw what was on the inside. Tenchi reached out and took out a silver-chained necklace with a golden medallion that contained planet Jurai's symbol. Ryoko reached out and took out a golden-chained necklace with a silver moon that had a little star attached to it. She also saw that her name was written on the back of the moon. Tenchi also noticed his name on the back of the golden medallion.  
  
Before Tenchi could react, Ryoko jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Tenchi!" she said. "It's beautiful! I love it!"  
  
Tenchi hugged her back.  
  
"Your gift it's beautiful too." said Tenchi.  
  
"I got it right here on Jurai." said Ryoko. "Ayeka helped me."  
  
"The same goes for me." said Tenchi. "I guess we both had the same ideas."  
  
They put their necklaces on and kissed deeply.  
  
After the long ball ended, Ryoko and Tenchi were back at the Masaki house. Tenchi carried Ryoko up the stairs to their room.  
  
"Are you sleepy, Ryoko?" Tenchi whispered.  
  
"No." Ryoko replied. "I had a lot of fun at the party, but I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'll stay awake all night if I have to."  
  
"Okay then." Tenchi smiled.  
  
The house was dark and quiet. When Tenchi reached their new big room, he placed Ryoko on the bed and reached to turn the lights on. Ryoko stopped him by taking his hand.  
  
"Don't." said Ryoko. "I like it better this way."  
  
Ryoko pulled Tenchi to her and kissed him deeply on the lips. As Tenchi returned it, he slowly removed Ryoko's clothes...  
  
(Saiyan Moon Goddess: "NO lemon scenes! I don't write that kind of stuff!")  
  
A lot of months passed by. Yosho gave his grandson and Ryoko his blessings. And Ryoko and Tenchi lived happily in the Masaki house with Washu, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and, unfortunately, Nobuyuki, who sometimes used his camera to take videos of Ryoko and Tenchi in their "private" moments.  
  
Ayeka managed to visit her friends on Earth when she was free of her duties on Jurai (which wasn't very often). Kiyone and Mihoshi also visited on their days off the job.  
  
One morning, Tenchi woke up to see that Ryoko was gone, he was alone on their bed. He sat up and looked at his window, he saw the sun rising.  
  
"Where is Ryoko?", Tenchi said. "She always wakes me up in the morning."  
  
Tenchi shrugged, got out of bed, and got dressed. He went to use the bathroom, but he found the door locked. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi called. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here, Tenchi." came Ryoko's voice from inside the bathroom. It sounded weak.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tenchi said. "You don't sound good."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Ryoko replied. "I'm coming out now."  
  
Tenchi heard the toilet flushing. Then the door opened and Ryoko came out. She looked awful.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?", Tenchi asked concerned.  
  
"I told you I'm fine." Ryoko said.  
  
Ryoko walked pass Tenchi and went downstairs. Tenchi went into the bathroom.  
  
When Tenchi came out, he went to have breakfast. Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, who were there visiting, were sitting at the table, waiting for everyone else to sit down so they could eat. Washu came out of her lab and joined the others. Sasami was serving the food, but Ryoko wasn't sitting at the table. Tenchi approached the others.  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko?" he asked.  
  
"Ryoko teleported to the bathroom a few seconds ago." said Kiyone. "She looked like she was going to vomit."  
  
Tenchi got really worried. "I better go see if she's okay!", Tenchi ran upstairs.  
  
When Tenchi reached the bathroom, he was going to k'ock on the door, when he heard moaning. He stopped just in time to hear Ryoko throwing up.  
  
Ryoko stared at the toilet in disgust.  
  
'What is happening to m'?' she thought. 'This is the fourth time I have to vomit. And I haven't   
  
drank any sake in a week.'  
  
She stood up and flushed the toilet, then went to the sink and washed the horrible taste from her mouth.  
  
'Maybe I should ask mom about this.' Ryoko thought as she washed her mouth.  
  
After she finished, Ryoko went through the door, but she bumped into Tenchi. His hands grabbed her arms. Tenchi stared at her in the eyes with a firm but concerned look.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong with you?" Tenchi said. "Are you sick?"  
  
"I don't know, but I've been throwing up for some time now." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Let's go ask Washu what she thinks." said Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko went back to where the others were. Washu wasn't there, so they went into her lab. There, Washu was working on her holocomputer.  
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko, what took you so long?" Washu said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko said.  
  
"My little Ryoko, I knew there was something wrong with you." said Washu. "I was waiting for you. Come over here, and Tenchi, you wait outside."  
  
Tenchi kissed Ryoko and exited the lab. He went to the living room and sat with the others, who were watching television.  
  
About an hour later, everyone heard an excited scream coming out from the lab.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" came Ryoko's voice.  
  
Everyone stared at the lab's door. The door opened, Washu and a very-shocked Ryoko came out.  
  
"What happened, Washu?!" said Tenchi. "What's wrong with Ryoko?"  
  
Washu grinned. "Nothing is wrong with Ryoko, Tenchi. She's my daughter after all!" she yelled proudly.  
  
"Then, what is it?" Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko approached Tenchi slowly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she was smiling.  
  
"Tenchi...I'm..." she began. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Everyone in the room, except Washu and Ryoko, gasped and their eyes went wide. Then everyone began asking questions at the same time.  
  
"Everyone, quiet!" yelled Washu. "Now listen-"  
  
"But I thought that you couldn't have any children!" interrupted Ayeka.  
  
"I thought so too." said Ryoko. "I thought I couldn't....create life."  
  
Tenchi embraced Ryoko happily. "Ryoko...I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Okay, would you please listen to me now?" said Washu, obviously frustrated. "When I made Ryoko, I wanted to make her completely real, with a will of her own even. And it really worked! I didn't forget to add her reproductive organs."  
  
"I can't believe it." Ryoko said. "I'm going to have a child. Tenchi's child."  
  
"And that means you have to follow a few rules to keep that baby safe and healthy." said Washu.  
  
"Like what?" said Ryoko. something about Washu's tone didn't sound right to her.  
  
"Follow me." said Washu as she grabbed Ryoko's hand and dragged her into her lab.  
  
As the days passed, Washu explained Ryoko what she had to do. No use of her powers, no sake, lots of vitamins and healthy food, a lot of rest. In other words, she had to take it easy. Ryoko missed not using her powers, but she did as Washu said, she missed sake but she got used to it, and she hated healthy food, probably what she enjoyed the most was eating fruits because she hated vegetables (And I don't blame her). And she did get some strange cravings from time to time.  
  
The Masaki house was quiet. Seven months had passed by, it was eleven in the morning and Tenchi left to the city with Ryoko to do some shopping and for some time to themselves. Sasami was making lunch and Washu was working in her lab.  
  
Far away in space, Empress Ayeka of Jurai had just left her planet a few hours ago to visit her friends on Earth. She hasn't seen them since Ryoko told her she was pregnant. She left her mother Misaki and Funaho to rule over Jurai while she was gone.  
  
Unknown to her, a small gray spaceship floated above Jurai's atmosphere. A dark figure appeared in front of it. The darkness of space hid her feminine face.  
  
She laughed softly. "So, this is planet Jurai?" she said. "I thought it was bigger. This planet will be no problem."  
  
She raised her hand in front of her. A red energy ball formed in her palm, it grew bigger and bigger. When it grew gigantic, she threw the energy ball to the planet (like in a baseball game). As soon as the energy ball hit the planet, it blew up like a giant bomb. Planet Jurai desintegrated in front of her, and the juraians with it. She laughed cruelly as she watched the planet destroyed. When she stopped la ghing, she smirked.  
  
"Strike and out." she said. "Next stop: planet Earth."  
  
Away from Planet Jurai's former position, was the Galax Police HQ. Kiyone and Mihoshi had left HQ to visit Earth. Kiyone was glad that Mihoshi wasn't her partner anymore, she was more like her assistant, so her errors wouldn't be her entire responsability and it wouldn't get her demoted again from her new position, which was Detective Sergeant. It was Kiyone and Mihoshi's day off duty, they left an hour ago.  
  
Suddenly, all the red alarms in the headquarters turned on. All the officers and employers stopped what they were doing. In the main room of HQ, the comander was checking why the alarms turned on when the marshal (Mihoshi's grandfather) came in.  
  
"What is going on Commander?" asked the marshal.  
  
"The radars are picking an unidentified spaceship heading toward HQ." the commander replied.  
  
"Contact the ship inmediately." the marshal ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The unknown spaceship floated right in front of headquarters. A dark figure appeared in front of it. Although it was imposible to see it's face, the figure's body clearly showed that it was a man. He smirked.  
  
"What a small target I got." he said. "Too bad I can't complain to the master. Oh well, better get this over with."  
  
He created a giant büll of negative red energy in his hand, just as HQ made contact with his ship.  
  
"This is the commander of the Galaxy Police.", said the comander from the main rooü. "You have entered a restrited area. Identify yourself."  
  
The dark man ignored the comander and fired the energy ball at the HQ.   
  
"Marshal, Commander, we're under attack!!" an officer yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" the Commander yelled.  
  
Before anyone in HQ could do anything about it, the enormous energy blast hit. Galaxy Police Headquarters desintegrated with that one blast.  
  
"And now, Earth." the dark man said.  
  
Meanwhile, on planet Earth's atmosphere, Ayeka's ship was descending.  
  
"Your highness, we're descending through planet Earth's atmosphere now." the ship's computer said.  
  
"Excellent, I can't wait to see how Tenchi and Ryoko are doing." said Ayeka from her throne. "Ryoko must be due in a few days or so." She prepared a command. "Contact planet Jurai, I wish to see how they're doing."  
  
The ship's system searched for any communication with the Empress' home planet. After minutes passed, Ayeka began to get impatient.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked. "I told you to contact planet Jurai."  
  
"I am unable to make contact with planet jurai." replied the computer. "Communication has been permantly...terminated."  
  
"What?!" Ayeka said in total shock.  
  
Just then, the royal ship was hit by a long and powerfull energy beam that came out of nowhere. Ayeka screamed as the ship shook violently and lost its balance in space.  
  
"What is going on?!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Warning." said the computer. "Warning, the royal ship is under attack. Altitude failing, engines failing, prepare for emergency landing on planet Earth."  
  
The royal ship crashed into the forests of Okayama. Fortunately, no one of the crew got hurt. Ayeka exited the ship, and looked at it. The ship was damaged beyond repair, with a big hole in the engines.  
  
"Who could've done this?", she asked herself.  
  
"Oh, that would be me."  
  
Ayeka turned and saw a dark figure behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
The figure walked closer to her and the light of the sun iluminated it, revealing its curvy body, a woman. The woman smirked as she held a staff of some kind.  
  
"My name is Yoko." she said. "And I'm your executioner."  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	2. Struggle for Survival

The World of Endless Tears By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: Struggle for Survival  
  
Ayeka encountered a mysterious woman holding a staff with a black star that had a big eye in the middle and surrounded by black flames. She's wearing a black and purple battle suit with no sleeves, long black boots, and long black gloves. She had purple hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Pardon me?" said Ayeka.  
  
"I said I was your executioner." said Yoko. "How can I explain to my master that I destroyed planet Jurai and there were survivors?"  
  
"What did you say?!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
At that moment, Ayeka's guardians appeared at her sides, Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
"Your highness, you're in danger here!" Azaka yelled.  
  
"Get away from here!" yelled Kamidake.  
  
A red aura surrounded Yoko and the eye on her staff glowed as the crew inside the royal ship came out. Yoko smirked as she saw them. Ayeka quickly turned to her crew.  
  
"Everybody get out of here! NOW!!" she yelled.  
  
"Too late." said Yoko.  
  
Yoko pointed her black, glowing staff at the ship's crew and fired a red beam. Some people managed to get out of its way. Those who couldn't avoid the beam were hit and the beam created a giant explotion. Everyone covered their eyes. When the smoke cleared, the saw a big puddle of blood, it was the only thing left of the people hit by the beam.  
  
"NO!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Yoko turned to the rest of the crew.  
  
"They were lucky I killed them quickly." she said. "Usually I kill my victims slowly and leave their body parts scattered on the ground. That always reminds me that I'm stronger."  
  
The crew screamed in terror and ran away from her in panic. Yoko was amused.  
  
"Pathetic little insects." she said.  
  
Yoko jumped into the air, holding her staff over her head. She hit three people at once with her staff and cut them all in half, blood went everywhere but she didn't pay attention to it as she attacked the others.  
  
Ayeka watched in horror as her crew was killed in front of her. Yoko was too fast for them, she either cut them in pieces or blasted them into oblivion.  
  
"No, please stop it!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
Yoko killed the crew without mercy. When she finished, she stood in front of Ayeka and her logs.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Yoko said.  
  
Yoko approached Ayeka, but the guardians stood in her way.  
  
"We will not let you harm the empress." Azaka said.  
  
"You will have to go through us first." amidake said.  
  
"NO! Azaka, Kamidake!", Ayeka yelled, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Run, empress. Get away from here." Azaka said.  
  
"We'll take care of her." Kamidake said.  
  
"But I can't!" the empress yelled.  
  
"Empress, our eternal duty is to protect you." Azaka said.  
  
"And we'll do it, even if it costs our existence." Kamidake said. "Hurry!"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Ayeka ran away.  
  
"Protecting your empress." said Yoko. "Such loyalty. Goodbye."  
  
Yoko pointed her staff at the guardians.  
  
"You have offended our empress and kill our people.", Azaka said.  
  
"You will die, monster." said Kamidake.  
  
The two guardians fired powerful beams at Yoko. As the beams approached her, she laughed. The beams hit her staff and the staff absorbed them.  
  
"What the-?" the guardians started.  
  
Yoko only laughed louder and fired a yellow beam from her staff.  
  
"Empress, we tried." the guardians said before the yellow beam disitegrated them.  
  
"I'll get your empress later." said Yoko, smirking.  
  
Not too far away in the atmosphere, Mihoshi and Kiyone's ship was entering planet Earth.  
  
"Okay, Mihoshi.", said Kiyone. "We're almost there."  
  
"I can't wait to see Ryoko and Tenchi again!", yelled an excited Mihoshi.  
  
"Might as well call HQ and see how everything is going."  
  
Kiyone opened a communication with HQ.  
  
"Headquarters, come in." she said. "This is Detective Sergeant Kiyone reporting. Come in, Galaxy Police." No response. "Comander, do you read me?" No response.  
  
Kiyone frowned in suspision.  
  
"That's strange. HQ is not responding."  
  
"Maybe they're on lunch break." Mihoshi said.  
  
Kiyone sighed in annoyance. How can Mihoshi be so stupid?  
  
Suddenly, the ship shook violently.  
  
"What was that?!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"I think the spaceship is under attack." Mihoshi said, stating the obvious.  
  
The ship's red alarm turned on. Sure enough, the ship was being attacked.  
  
"Well, whoever it is, he's asking for trouble!" Kiyone said. "All weapons fire!"  
  
All weapons in the ship activated and fired at the enemy ship.  
  
Inside the dark ship, the pilot chuckled.  
  
"This will be easy." he said.  
  
The enemy ship fired and hit the galaxy police ship right on one of the engines. The engine exploted and the ship started falling toward the Earth.   
  
The red ship was on red alert. All the alarms sounded. Mihoshi panicked and started screaming while Kiyone tried to keep the ship in orbit.  
  
"The controls aren't responding! Prepare for crash landing!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"AHHH!! We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Mihoshi screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP AND BUCKLE UP!!"  
  
Mihoshi does as she is told except for the shut up part. She's still screaming as the ship passes through Earth's atmosphere with difficulty. The ship trembles violently as Kiyone sees where they're going to crash. At least they were heading to a countryside area. Not a person in sight.  
  
The ship crashed hard. This time, they both screamed their lungs out as they were almost thrown out of their seats. When the ship finally stopped all movement, the two officers were too dizzy to stand up.  
  
"What a landing." Kiyone groaned.  
  
The ship was a wreck, to say the least. As the ship started flaming up, Mihoshi and Kiyone managed to crawl out of it, coughing with all the smoke.  
  
"If I get my hands on the asshole that caused this to my ship, I'll tear him apart!!" Kiyone yelled in outrage.  
  
"That would be me."  
  
The GP officers turned and saw a man standing behind them. He had short black hair and dark pink eyes. He wore all black and held black spear on his right hand. He smirked at the girls. Mihoshi looked at him frightened, Kiyone glared.  
  
"You did this!?" she said, more a statement than a question. "It's a serious crime to attack a galaxy police officer! Who are you?!"  
  
"My name is Kumichi. I'm here to end your pathetic lives." said the dark man.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Instead of replying, Kumichi lunged at them. He was fast. They barely dodged when he swung his sharp spear at them, but he managed to hit Mihoshi's arm. Her forearm was cut off like bread. The blonde girl screamed loudly as her blood streamed down.  
  
"MIHOSHI!!" Kiyone yelled and ran to her.  
  
Kumichi used this oportunity. As the officers were distracted, he thrashed at Kiyone. Kiyone moved out of the spear's way, but...  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Her left ear was cut off. She held that side of her face as it bled. She glared darkly at their attacker, who laughed loudly.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!!!"   
  
Kiyone took out a big gun and fired at him. He dodged all the shots with ease until her gun was empty. Kiyone kept trying put her gun only made click sounds.  
  
"Oh shit!" she threw the gun to the ground and ran to Mihoshi, who was kneeling on the ground, still holding her arm. It was bleeding badly.  
  
"Mihoshi, get up!"  
  
"But my arm hurts!!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
"This is no time to act like a big baby! GET UP!!"  
  
"Now I've got you." Kumichi muttered and his smirk widened.  
  
A big red energy ball formed on his spear and fired. The blast grew bigger as it approached the unsuspecting officers. Mihoshi turned her head in time to see it as Kiyone tried to pull her to her feet.  
  
"KIYONE, LOOK OUT!"  
  
Kiyone saw the blast coming their way and her eyes widened in fear. Mihoshi saw she wasn't moving.  
  
"KIYONE, MOVE!"  
  
Mihoshi pushed her away with her remaining arm. Kiyone was shocked at Mihoshi's strength as she landed about six feet away.  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!"  
  
Mihoshi tried to move away as well, but the blast got her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blood flowing out of her arm evaporated, her uniform burned into ashes and her flesh burned badly. First it turned red from blood, then black, the smell of burning flesh was in the air and it was horrible. Her blond hair burned away and her blue eyes opened up, they reduced to burned out sockets. There was a huge explotion and its force threw the blue-haired officer away. She fell on her back and yelped. When she got up, the smoke cleared. Mihoshi was nowhere to be found. She froze as all she saw on the ground was Mihoshi's arm that Kumichi cut off with his spear.  
  
"No..." she whispered.  
  
"Your partner really screamed there." said Kumichi. "Too bad her voice was cut off by her own death. I really enjoyed it."  
  
"YOU! FUCK YOU!!" Kiyone screamed and pulled out what looked like a silver, metalic yo-yo.  
  
She knew that this bastard was too strong for her. Yet, she had plan, and her new yo-yo would come in handy. She rarely used it, only in emergencys as a last resort. And she had two of them.  
  
"I'll show you!" She threw the yo-yo at him as she held the string. The yo-yo seperated in two pieces as it approached. Kumichi laughed.  
  
"Is that little toy all you have?"  
  
"It's more than just a 'toy'." Kiyone replied smirking. "It never fails."  
  
The two halves stopped on either side of Kumichi, and created a forcefield around him.   
  
"Fool, you think your little energy shield will stop me?!" the dark warrior asked mockingly.  
  
"Maybe, the shield will absorb your energy." Kiyone said, mocking back. "If you try to brake it, it will just absorb your attacks faster. When the shield has enough energy, it will blow up like a nuclear bomb. Good thing this is a deserted area."  
  
"Bitch! That won't stop me. And when I get out of here, you'll be sorry."  
  
"Yeah right, see ya."  
  
Kiyone ran off as quick as she could.  
  
Kumichi tried to break the shield, but as Kiyone said, his attacks were absorbed.  
  
Kiyone was very far away when she heard a huge explotion. She continued running before the explotion could reach her position. She headed toward Okayama, which apparently wasn't too far away.  
  
Meanwhile, the smoke cleared. The explotion had completely destroyed the trees and grass in that area. It all looked like a desert. A tall figure stood up slowly from the ground. His eyes glowed as he glare dangerously.  
  
äWhen I get my hands on you, bitch, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful." the dark warrior growled.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	3. The Silver Kitten Is Born

The World of Endless Tears By Saiyan Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: The Silver Kitten Is Born  
  
Sasami hummed happily to herself as she cooked dinner. She would have everything ready for when Tenchi and Ryoko came back. Right now, Tenchi and his wife had left to the city to do some shopping. Washu was busy in her lab with another experiment.  
  
"This is so great!" Sasami said. "Tenchi and Ryoko will love this!"  
  
Just then, Washu ran into the kitchen. "Sasami!" She looked really worried.  
  
Sasami turned to the mad scientist, confused at her outburst. "What's wrong Washu-san?"  
  
"Something has gone terribly wrong!" Washu yelled. "I was testing my new Universal Scanner and I discovered the something horrible!"  
  
"What is it? Your scaring me, Washu-san." Sasami cowered a little.  
  
"Planet Jurai is gone!"  
  
"Nani? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"Gone! As in 'no longer there'! Gone as in 'it disappeared'!" Washu yelled.  
  
Sasami gasped. "But how can a whole planet just disappear like that?"  
  
"That's the other thing." Washu said. "I kept using the scanner to see if I could locate it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I found the planet's particles scattered through the area where it once was."  
  
Sasami took a panicked expression as well. "You mean..."  
  
"Hai, Sasami, Planet Jurai has been destroyed."  
  
Sasami fell to her knees in shock, tears forming in her eyes, dinner suddenly forgotten. Before either of them could say another word, they heard the front door slide open forcefully, and they heard two pairs of feet running into the kitchen behind Washu. They turned to see who it was.  
  
The scientist and the girl gasped as they saw two exhausted girls. Both had their clothes torn, a few bruises, and looked like they had run through all Japan and back.  
  
"Ayeka! Kiyone!" said Sasami. "What happened?!"  
  
"Sit down." said Ayeka. "This is a long story."  
  
"Where are Ryoko and Tenchi?" said Kiyone.  
  
"Out in the city." Sasami replied slowly, weakly.  
  
"Oh no." Ayeka said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Tenchi, let's go there! I want ice cream!"  
  
"Okay, Ryoko. Just calm down."  
  
They continued on their way through the streets, Ryoko feeding the third cone to Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryoko was, according to Washu, due to give birth any day now. It's only been seven months since Tenchi got her pregnant, and her child grew and matured faster than a human child. Not only was this the baby of the powerful ex-space pirate Ryoko, but also the Prince of Jurai Tenchi's as well. This kid would grow to be powerful, they knew. They hoped to have a peaceful life in the Masaki shrine. Never to worry again about fighting anymore life-threatning enemies. Still, Ryoko wanted to train her kid in case of emergency and have her/him prepared.   
  
So far, they had done little shopping, more like sight-seeing since they rarely visited the big cities. They mostly bought some new things for their upcoming bundle of joy. Ryoko enjoyed every second she got to spend with her husband.  
  
"Where can we go next?" Ryoko asked as she finished her ice cream.  
  
"How about the movie theather?" Tenchi suggested. "I heard there are good movies showing this month."  
  
"Sounds great! Let's go!" Ryoko pulled Tenchi along.  
  
"Ryoko, careful!"  
  
"I'm fine, Tenchi! Stop worrying so much."  
  
The couple reached a huge fountain at the center of the city square. Two dolphins surrounding a human male and a mermaid decorated its center. Ryoko and Tenchi stopped beside it and Ryoko stared at it with lively golden eyes.  
  
"Look, Tenchi, that's so romantic!" Ryoko said, a smiled gracing her red lips.  
  
Tenchi glanced at the fountain. "It sure is." He smiled at her. He pulled her closer to it and they stood right in front of the mermaid and the human statue. Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her chin. Ryoko placed her hands on his shoulders. They closed their eyes, leaned in, and kissed. Ryoko's large belly pressed against Tenchi, so the pair couldn't kiss deeper.  
  
A flash and a strange sound brought them back from their own little world. They looked down to their right and saw a boy about nine years old with a camera grining at them.   
  
"This is great!" he said. "I'll give this picture to my dad and he can write that romance novel he's been crazy to do." With his price in hand, he ran off.  
  
Ryoko chuckled amusingly as they watched the boy leaving. "What a noisy, kid."  
  
Tenchi took his wife chin and turned her head softly back to him. "Don't say that, honey. We'll be having one soon."  
  
Ryoko grin and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Ryo-Ohki meowed on her shoulder.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Tenchi held out his arm, which Mrs. Masaki gladly accepted.   
  
As they were about 10 meters away from the fountain, the thing suddenly exploted into trillions of particles behind their backs. The force from the explotion send Tenchi crashing into Ryoko's back. They cried out in surprise. Tenchi turned and made it so Ryoko fell on top of him instead of squashing her belly on the hard ground.  
  
Frightened screams from the citizens nearby ran in their ears as Tenchi sat up, helping Ryoko up into a sitting position as well. People ran around like crazy around the city square. Some cars on the streets crashed and smoke rose from where the fountain once was.  
  
"Tenchi, what's going on?" Ryoko said as she held on to her husband tightly.  
  
"I don't know, Ryoko, I don't know." Tenchi held her close and glanced at his surroudings to see if he could find the source of the chaos.  
  
She's here, I can feel it.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko both gasped. Where had that loud voice come from?   
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
The couple turned to the owner of the new voice and saw a bishounen with long beautiful blue hair and lime green eyes. He gave them a smirk which turned his face more attractive.  
  
"I have a price here." he said. "I can feel power in both of you."  
  
"Who are you?!" Tenchi said, glaring.   
  
"My name is Katu." the man said. "I'm helping my master in his search. You do look powerful, but it must be up to him to decide whether or not one of you is the one he's looking for." He started floating away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Tenchi called after as both he and Ryoko stood from the floor. Katu ignored him and starting destroying the city and killing the people who were running away.  
  
"NO!" Tenchi took out Tenchi-ken and the sword's blade came to life. Tenchi was prepared to protect the people and his love from harm. But just as the hero prepared to go after Katu, a black ball of purple flames appeared before him.  
  
"Tenchi, look over there!" Ryoko warned him.  
  
The two stared at the sphere took form. As the flames disappeared, a man was left floating in mid air. Long silvery hair went to his shoulders, tan skin, and eyes as blue as ice opened to stared at the couple. He smirked.  
  
"I'm looking for the one with silver hair." was the very first thing he said.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were confused by his words. The man floated closer to them, apparently approching Ryoko. "I know she's here. I can feel it."  
  
Reliazation came on both of them when they recognized his voice as the loud one that speaked earlier before Katu appeared.  
  
Tenchi stepped between the mysterious man and his wife, weilding his blade. "Don't come any closer! You lay a hand on my wife and I'll cut off a lot more than just that."  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko whispered.  
  
The man chuckled. "Who are you to stand in my way, boy?" The way he talked remind them of Kagato.  
  
"Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi replied. "And I won't hesitate to use the power of Jurai against you!"  
  
"Jurai, huh?" the man laughed this time. "That dead planet? You might as well give up."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
Ryoko stared between the two. What did that man want exactly? It couldn't be her that he was after, right? He talked about someone with silver hair. But her hair is cyan, not silver. In her pregnant state, she could only watch as Tenchi dashed foward to attack the man directly. Tenchi went over his head with the Tenchi-ken, and the sword...  
  
collided with an invisible shield.  
  
"TENCHI, LOOK OUT!" Ryoko cried.   
  
The man dressed in robes send a huge energy ball crashing with Tenchi's chest. The prince of Jurai was sent flying over thirty metres away and left a crater on the ground.  
  
"My name is Shi." said the smirking man. "Pray that you live to remember it."  
  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko teleported to her loves side, with Ryo-Ohki still hanging on to her, and held him up. "Tenchi, say something!"   
  
Tenchi groaned and opened his eyes. "Are you okay, Ryoko?"  
  
"Forget about me!" yelled the worried Ryoko. "Did he hurt you badly?"  
  
"Aw, what a sweet reunion." Shi appeared behind them. "It's a shame I have to...interrupt it."  
  
Ryoko turned and glared. "You hurt my Tenchi." Her body glowed with power. "I won't forgive you!"  
  
"Ryoko, don't, please!" Tenchi cried out weakly. "You can use your powers! You can hurt the baby!"  
  
Ryoko then came to her senses and calmed down. "He's right." he muttered. She held Tenchi's hand tightly. "Hold on, Tenchi! This will be a long ride!"  
  
"Ryoko, what are-" Tenchi was unable to finish that sentence as the two teleported out of the scene.  
  
Shi merely chuckled. Katu appeared behind him. "Master, Yoko and Kumichi are back."  
  
"Good." said Shi. "Search the planet. I want the silver one alive."  
  
Ryoko used a great deal of her power to teleport Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, and herself to a city miles away from the one they were in. They materialized inside an alley. So none of the people around noticed their arrival.  
  
"Ryoko, are you crazy?!" Tenchi yelled, crawling over to his wife, who lay on the ground. But he stopped immediatly when his hand touched something wet on the ground. He looked at his hand to find it wet and sticky. Seeing this, he paled.   
  
"Oh, no." Tenchi turned to Ryoko as she sat up and his fears were confirmed.  
  
Her water broke.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had no choice but to temporaly forget the earlier incident. They rushed to the nearest hospital.  
  
Unknown to Tenchi and Ryoko, Shi had already found them by the time Ryoko's baby was born. Shi and his three minions floated over the city Ryoko teleported to.  
  
"Hmmm, the silver one's energy seems...disturbed." said Yoko.  
  
"Find her." said Shi. "I want her alive."  
  
The minions bowed and disappeared into the city.  
  
"Come on, Mrs. Masaki! One last push!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Tenchi held Ryoko's hand, with Ryo-ohki sitting on his shoulder, and tried hard not to faint at the sight of so much blood. The miracle of birth sure looked...uncomfortable.  
  
When the baby came out, Tenchi sighed in relief. Ryoko sigh in both relief and exhaustion and fell back into her bed, panting.  
  
"Well, that was better than what I was described." she said sarcasticly.  
  
"It's a girl!" said a nurse.  
  
Tenchi smiled down at his wife. "What are we going to name her?"  
  
"Give me second." said Ryoko. "I need to get my breath back."  
  
The baby was taken away to be cleaned as her parents discussed about what name to give her. Ryoko was eventually taken to a different room to rest and recover from labor. She wanted to sleep without a care in the world, but something kept her wide awake.  
  
Ryoko sat up in her bed abruptly and gasped.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked as went by her side.  
  
Ryoko looked up with wide eyes. "Tenchi, he found us!"  
  
She could feel it as clear as day. Shi's presence, and her minions. One of them was coming to their location. And it was getting dangerously close.  
  
"Tenchi, we have to get out of here."  
  
"We can't leave without our child."  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's hand. "And we won't." Ryoko jumped out of bed and ran out of the room with the prince.  
  
The couple ran through the hospital corridors as fast as they could. There wasn't a moment to spare. But they didn't know where the hell the nursery was. They asked some nurses and doctors on the way hurriedly, pushing some people out of the way. When they finally came to the nursery, Ryoko let go of Tenchi's hand and went inside herself.  
  
It wasn't that difficult to locate her baby between many others. Her and Tenchi's child had a very bright aura of power, that no normal human baby has. Ryoko followed it to her baby's crib...and recieved a shock. The little baby opened her eyes to gaped up at her mother, the first thing she saw. Like Ryoko, the girl had yellow eyes, her being a more golden tint. But what shocked Ryoko was her hair. Her hair was a beautiful silky silver. Silver!  
  
I'm looking for the one with silver hair.  
  
Shi's words came back to her mind. Was he after her daughter? NO! He couldn't have her!  
  
Ryoko felt the evil presence she felt earlier come even closer to the hospital. She took her newborn child into her arms carefully. Taking one last look at the other babies, she prayed for their safety. And she rushed out of the room. The ex-space pirate took Tenchi's hand and teleported out of the hospital.  
  
One thing is true. That was a close one. Ryoko had teleported about a mile away, floating in the air. And from that distance, she heard an explotion. Tenchi and Ryoko turned their heads over their shoulders to see what happened. Their eyes widened horrified.  
  
Where the hospital once stood, there were flames.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
